Dream
by Lir-campy
Summary: Oliver quería que su tranquilidad durara, pero al tener esas compañías, era imposible que el ambiente estuviera calmado. Rated T por... mejor pasen y lean.


Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero y les guste.  
 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, aunque quisiera que Oliver si me perteneciera… xD

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una gigante bocina negra, observaba a su amigo, ir y venir, le gustaban esos momentos de tranquilidad, cuando nadie podía molestarlos, miro asía arriba, un cielo blanco se extendía, sin nubes y sin la existencia de un sol, como si fuera un techo liso, impecable, sus cabellos rubios se movían, su rostro sonrosado, una sonrisa radiante, aunque no hubiera sol, él era un remplazo perfecto.

Un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo interesado a dónde provenía el sonido, un gato negro estaba sentado al lado de él, se miraron varios segundos, hasta que el pequeño animal se paró, se acercó más, para acomodarse en su pierna y poder dormir. Su amigo se acercó curioso, para ver a la bola de pelos que robaba la atención del niño, se posó sobre el hombro de este, cuando descubrió lo que era, asustado salto adentro del saco azul de su amigo.

"James, ¿Qué clase de animal es?"

Preguntaba curioso el niño, a su pequeño amigo, escondido entre su ropa.

(Es uno muy malo, es mil veces peor que; tú ya sabes " **quién** ")

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se lo podía creer, si era peor que ese animal, entonces era muy peligroso tenerlo cerca, el felino bostezo, abriendo la boca, el pequeño se sobresaltó, haciendo que su amigo quedara al descubierto, el gato volteo a verlo desinteresado, y volvió a acomodarse para descansar.

"No creo que sea tan malo como dices, más bien es que le tienes miedo"

Concluyo el niño, comenzó a acariciar al minino, y este solo ronroneaba.

(No sabes nada, los gatos son muy peligrosos)

Le advertía James al pequeño, tratando convencerlo de lo contrario.

"Creo que este gato no es igual que los otros"

Aseguraba el niño, tocándole la cabeza a su pequeño amigo, intentando calmarle.

(No confíes, Oliver, los gatos son traicioneros)

Le advirtió James.

"Este no hará nada"

Sentenció Oliver, parándose de su asiento, el gato al no sentir la presencia del niño, abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo, James se alejó asustado, posándose sobre otra bocina negra, el niño al ver tal escena, soltó una carcajada y tomo al felino en brazos.

"Mira, mira, acaso ¿No es tierno?"

Decía contento, dedicándole una sonrisa, levanto sus brazos, intentando acercárselo a James, el felino miro acechadoramente a James y sin previo aviso, salto de los brazos de Oliver, comenzando a perseguir a James.

(¡Te lo dije!, en los gatos no se puede confiar)

Gritaba furioso, siendo perseguido, por el hambriento animal.

"No te comas a James, es mi preciado amigo"

Gritaba Oliver tratando de bajar de aquella bocina, se colgó intentando que sus pies llegaran al suelo, pero era demasiado alto para él, se resbalo, sus pies descalzos impactaron, al no tener mucho equilibro cayo sentado, se levantó con dificultad del piso blanco, su ojo derecho se llenó de agua, las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo se empezaba a humedecer, se tallo el ojo, aguantándose el llanto, para echarse a correr e intentar alcanzar a su amigo, pero le era imposible, ellos eran mucho más rápidos, se detuvo a pensar una manera de llamar la atención del felino, miraba a todos lados, intentando encontrar algo que fuera de ayuda, hasta que una idea llego a su mente, y corrió ahora en busca de su gorra. Encontró su gorra, sin pensárselo dos veces lo agarro y volvió a correr detrás de ellos, la venda del pie izquierdo, con el movimiento se comenzaba a aflojar, empezaba a desenvolverse, quedando una parte colgando, él sin saber que su venda estaba floja, continuo con su carrera. Llego a una distancia que considero apropiada, comenzaba a prepararse para lanzar su gorra, ya estaba a punto de lanzarla, pero la venda traviesa, se atravesó en la marcha del pie derecho, haciendo que cayera, y la gorra salió volando, sin poder meter las manos, su cara amortiguo la caída.

La gorra volaba, hasta que impacto contra James, haciendo que este quedara atrapado dentro, intentaba levantar la gorra, para poder huir, pero le era imposible escapar, era muy pesada para él, Oliver miraba la escena aterrado, su cara estaba roja por la anterior caída, y su venda del ojo empapada, su mejilla mojada y su ojo rojo, por el llanto.

"¡No te lo comas!, bola de pelos"

Gritaba desesperado, el gato al oír eso paro su andar y volteo con él, se acercó, quedando enfrente de él, sentándose cerca de su cabeza, mirándolo atento.

El niño desconcertado se levantó del suelo, agarrando rápidamente al felino, ya con el peligro asegurado bien en sus brazos, se dirigió al lugar donde había caído la gorra, la que tenía cautivo a James, al llegar al lugar, su cara se desfiguro por el terror que sentía al ver esa cosa encima de la gorra.

(¡Hey!, Oliver, sácame de aquí)

Decía desesperado James.

"N-no, no puedo, hay una enorme araña"

Replicaba asustado, la araña lo veía retadora, burlándose de él, se alejó de la gorra, sentándose a vigilarla a una distancia segura, a esperar a que la araña se cansara y se marchara. Pasaron varios minutos, y no se iba, el gato inquieto por la posición en la que lo mantenían, se comenzó a retorcer, para después posarse en el regazo del niño.

(Ya sácame de aquí)

Se quejaba el pequeño, intentando levantar la gorra en vano.

"Esperare hasta que ese bicho se vaya, lo siento, tendrás que esperar"

Le gritaba, para que alcanzara a escuchar.

(Solo falta que esta cosa quiera hacer su casa aquí)

Oliver se tapó la boca, imaginándose lo horrible que eso sería, aparte de que no tendría a su amigo con él, tampoco tendría su gorra, su tan preciada gorra. Pasaron horas, los ojos le pesaban, comenzaba a quedarse dormido, pensó que tal vez si dormía, cuando despertara, aquella cosa ya no estaría ahí, se acostó en el suelo, y con un pedazo de la venda que tenía en su pierna derecha, amarro al felino, para asegurarse que no escapara, cerro sus ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, se levantó, tomo al gato y se acercó cauteloso, la araña ya no se encontraba, agarro la gorra, encontrándose con James dormido, al tener más iluminación, abrió los ojos y salto a su hombro emocionado, lo acarició feliz por el rencuentro, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, interrumpiendo su momento, miraron asía el lugar donde provenía, encontrándose con algo que dejo helado a Oliver y James. La araña los miraba, ahora a ellos les tocaba ser el bicho aplastado, literalmente, los dos miraban para arriba aterrados, por el tamaño de aquella araña, las piernas de Oliver temblaban.

(Vamos chico, corre, seremos puré si no huimos)

Pero Oliver no escuchaba lo que James le decía, estaba petrificado, la araña comenzaba a acercarse, preparándose para atacar, y no había señales de Oliver, seguía ahí parado, su mirada de terror, sus piernas flanquearon, dejándolo caer, James al ver a su amigo perdido, se dedicó a quitarle las vendas, primero intento quitarle la del pie izquierdo, ya que esta estaba floja, no fue mucho problema, solo dio un jalón y la venda cedió, luego la de la pierna derecha, esta sí que era un problema, estaba amarrada al gato, el cual intentaba escapar desesperadamente, James dudó, pero al ver a la araña cada vez más cerca, se armó de valor, y se la intento quitar, pero por culpa del pequeño felino que se jalaba, la venda estaba más apretada, al no tener manos, esto se complicaba, pero el tiempo se había acabado, el bicho ya estaba enfrente, levanto una pata para asestar su golpe, James desesperado tiraba del pelo de Oliver, pero era en vano, el niño era más pesado, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, cuando los abrió, se encontró con el gato cortado en dos, aprovechando el momento, le quito el pedazo de venda faltante, para irse después, a jalar la del ojo izquierdo y así poder liberarlo, tiro desesperado, y con un poco de dificultad logro sacársela. Oliver se incorporó, tomando su gorra y colocándosela en la cabeza, su sonrisa había dejado de ser radiante, ahora era una sonrisa sombría, su ojo derecho de ser color dorado, ahora era un rojo carmesí, su ojo izquierdo era un hueco, alrededor agrietado, como si de porcelana se tratase, en el interior hilos dorados entrelazados, volteo a donde se encontraba el insecto, su ojo sin vida, la observaba.

" **Pretendo ser el héroe"**

Se acercó al animal, saltando encima de ella.

" **El protagonista antiestético"**

Impulsándose en la araña, salto y cayo golpeando a la gigante araña, haciendo que tambaleara.

" **Mostrando un correcto corazón, deformado y roto"**

Corrió asía donde estaba, agarrando una de sus patas, jalándola con fuerza, logrando arrancarla, un líquido azul broto, mojando a Oliver.

" **La relación que escondía mi verdadera mente"**

El insecto se incorporó, contraatacando, rasgándole la camisa blanca y el moño amarillo, pero antes de que Oliver respondiera a su ataque, la araña lanzo otro ataque, esta vez, haciendo que el niño saliera volando, impactando contra las bocinas amontonadas, haciendo que su gorra cayera entre estas. Tendido comenzó a reírse, y su mirada ahora era de sed.

" **La sospecha me convertirá… en un feo y solitario monstruo"**

Caminaba asía atrás, cuando llego a la distancia perfecta, corrió, y salto, dando contra la araña en un fuerte cabezazo, introdujo su mano en la cuenca izquierda de su rostro, sacando los hilos dorados, estos al estar en contacto con sus manos, se elevaron y comenzaron a moverse alrededor del insecto.

" **Él no conoce mi dolor"**

Los hilos enrollaron ferozmente el cuerpo del arácnido, apretándolo cada vez más.

" **Él está convencido de que soy feliz"**

La araña intentaba escapar de las redes doradas que la envolvían, pero era inútil, los hilos comenzaban a traspasar su carne, manchando los hilos de líquido azul, un crujido se escuchó y la araña exploto en pedazos, haciendo que lloviera sangre. Cansado cayó al suelo, tapando su ojo izquierdo, le dolía la cabeza, voces resonaban en su mente.

"La relación real me convertirá en un hermoso y fuerte humano"

Busco a James con la mirada, topándose con la fea imagen del pobre gato cortado a la mitad, lo miro indiferente y al instante el cuerpo sin vida del felino exploto, pétalos azules planeaban, aterrizando en el suelo, la sangre del bicho desaparecía, dejando brillos en el aire y su cuerpo al igual que el del gato, exploto, pétalos azules revoloteaban cayendo delicadamente, su ropa se arregló, sus vendas se colocaban de nuevo, y su rostro volvía a recobrar su calidez, su ojo regreso a la normalidad, recobrando su reconfortante color dorado. James se acercó al niño, esta vez posándose sobre su cabeza, Oliver le sonrió feliz, por fin todo había acabado.

(Quiero huir)

Oliver lo tomo en sus manos y le miro extrañado, no entendía a lo que se refería, su cuerpo se ilumino, James desapareció, quiso hablar, pero no pudo, la luz lo consumía, él tenía miedo, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose llevar.

Abrió los ojos asustado, pero su miedo se hizo más grande, al notar que algo cosquilleaba y caminaba en su boca, quiso gritar, pero lo único que hizo, fue que aquello se acercara más a su garganta, silenciosa se acercaba, arrastrándose por la tangente de su lengua, comenzaba a hormiguearle la garganta, obligándolo a arañarse el cuello, en desesperación, no le gustaba aquella sensación, sus nervios se tensaban, sus sentidos colapsaban, su conciencia se retorcía, su cuerpo se agitaba, pataleaba, no sabía qué hacer, cerro la boca desesperado, y un crujido se oyó, su visión comenzaba a estremecerse, los músculos de aquella cosa estimulaban su paladar, mastico más, haciendo que fuera más fácil de tragar, el sabor seguía acumulado en su boca, provocándole nauseas, pero, por fin la había vencido.

Se intentó levantar, pero algo jalo su pierna derecha, haciendo que se sentara, miro, era el pequeño gato negro, que se estiraba y bostezaba perezoso, con cuidado lo desato, se levantó, tomando de nuevo al gato en sus brazos, se dirigió asía donde estaba el gorro tirado, comprobando la ausencia de la araña.

"Ojalá y esto también fuera un sueño"

El sabor del arácnido, seguía ahí presente, recordándole la fea experiencia que acababa de sufrir, levanto la gorra y al instante James salió.

(Te tardaste demasiado… oye, tienes un líquido azul, en la comisura de tu boca)

Oliver lo miro asqueado, se restregó la mano varias veces, intentándose quitar todo rastro de aquel suceso.

(Tranquilo, parece que quieres arrancarte la piel, ¿Qué es?)

Las mejillas del niño se coloraron, mostrando vergüenza.

"Me comí a la araña"

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, y Oliver solo giro la cabeza, apenado.

(Pues eso de vencer miedos te lo tomaste muy enserio, yo no me comería un gato, aunque quisiera, no me lo podría terminar)

"Estaba dormido y se metió a mi boca, fue un accidente"

Contesto al instante, preocupado, de que su amigo creyera que comía insectos por gusto.

(No es tan malo como parece, yo siempre como insectos, pero bueno, ¿De qué tipo de araña hablamos?)

Intentaba calmarlo, después de todo James siempre consumía insectos, aunque prefería las semillas.

"Tarántula…"

Su mirada, se ensombreció por un segundo, tratando de darle suspenso, innecesario, pero efectivo para evitar las burlas de James.

Pasaron los meses, pasando las estaciones, llegando a la final, invierno, los sucesos de aquel extraño día habían muerto, junto con el reconfortante calor. Oliver sentado de nuevo en aquellas bocinas, viendo el paisaje blanco que se extendía, observando como la blanca y pura nieve caía. Su piel pálida, por el frio del lugar, a excepción de sus mejillas y su nariz, que estaban rojas. James abrigado entre la bufanda amarilla de Oliver, tratando que sus hermosas alas negras no se congelaran, él prefería climas más cálidos, porque si intentaba volar con ese aire helado, sus alas se entumecerían, su pequeño cuerpo amarillo quedaría tieso, todo lo contrario de su amigo, pues al ser un niño, le gustaba hacer muñecos de nieve y esas cosas de humanos, aunque para James, Oliver era un poco extraño, pues aunque ya era invierno, él seguía con su ropa, camisa de botones blanca, su abrigo azul, para nada abrigador, pues era de tela delgada, con su moño amarillo, pantalones negros, cortos, hasta las rodillas, una bufanda amarilla, pero esa solo la usaba en invierno, y de ahí en más, nada que le cubriera del frio, aparte de la gorra blanca de marinero, que siempre traía consigo, al igual que las vendas, pero no servían de mucho.

Los dos guardaban silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, Oliver levanto su mano, para poder acariciar la nieve que descendía, movió la mano, haciendo que los pequeños copos blancos, cambiaran su rumbo.

"El frio… el frio es poético"

* * *

Es corto pero lindo(?  
Como pueden ver en unas partes hace referencia ha algunas canciones de Oliver.  
Espero y la hayan disfrutado, porque yo si, aunque mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, por esa razón es tan corta.  
Acepto sus criticas, sean malas o buenas, solo que sin insultos :D


End file.
